


The Monticello Furlough 中文翻译 蒙蒂赛洛的假期

by PowerWithLove



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Past Relationship between Jefferson /?, Slow Burn, Top Thomas Jefferson
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerWithLove/pseuds/PowerWithLove
Summary: 华盛顿命令汉密尔顿去度假，所以汉密尔顿除了开到蒙蒂塞洛去骂一顿杰斐逊之外还会干什么呢？这举动对他听起来合情合理。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Monticello Furlough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764224) by [Michelle_A_Emerlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/pseuds/Michelle_A_Emerlind). 

“您不能这么做。”汉密尔顿发出恐惧的嘘声，一只手捂着心口，另一只手紧紧抓着桌子，“您怎么能……华盛顿，您怎么能这么做？我相信您，您是我的朋友，我的导师，这就是背叛。”  
在会议桌的对面，华盛顿盯着汉密尔顿。杰斐逊坐在在汉密尔顿身边，身子向前倾，眉头皱了起来：“多……久？”  
“一个月。”华盛顿坚决地说，汉密尔顿喘了口气。  
“一个月。”他哀叹。  
“一个月？”杰斐逊重复了一遍，“那可是……”  
“是的。”华盛顿有点恼怒地打断了他，“大多数人会庆幸这个假期有这么久。”  
“听起来像是我被扔到了监狱里。”汉密尔顿没有看向他身前的华盛顿，而是盯着面前光滑的桌面，“我将会像是被困住，被关押起来，被阉割似的，一个月。一整个——我们能谈判吗？”  
“不能谈判。”  
“但是我认为，明显地——”杰斐逊尝试着挽回一些。  
“不能，”华盛顿坚决地说，“谈判。”他双手合十放在面前光滑的桌面上，“汉密尔顿部长，杰斐逊国务卿。这是一次正式的宣告，而且，很抱歉你们对此无能为力。你们将从政治事务中抽出一个月时间去休假。这不是一次聊天似的谈话。我禁止你们进入这栋楼，以及亚历山大，如果我看见你踏出一步，我就把你送进监狱。”  
“但是——”  
“没有但是。”  
“但是——”  
“我说了不行。”  
“我能干什么？”  
华盛顿叹了口气：“自己找找办法。”他站起来，走出了房间，去忙别的事情了。而且不幸地，并没有关注汉密尔顿。汉密尔顿皱了皱鼻子，转向身旁正用手指敲击桌子的杰斐逊。  
“你准备干些什么？”汉密尔顿问道，希望能了解到些对自己下一步要采取的措施的有用的信息。  
杰斐逊咕哝着说：“我打算坐在这儿并找出来你到底干了些什么才使这一切发生，因为我知道，不管怎么样，总会是你的错。”  
汉密尔顿耸耸肩：“你觉得这是昨天的会面引起的？”  
“什么会面？”  
“昨天的会面。”  
“那算一次会面？我以为那是一场正式些的会议。”  
“我猜那本来只该进行一个小时的。”  
“它进行了五个小时。”  
“因为我的观点。”  
“你就是不肯闭嘴。”  
“那是因为你不愿让我说话。”  
“我，”杰斐逊讥笑道，“不愿让你说话。”  
“是啊！你从不听我说话并且你拒绝看到关于金融稳定的任何观点以及——你知道吗？啥也别干，我们会在这里呆上一整天。”  
杰斐逊咕哝道：“你的观点。”  
“我的观点。”汉密尔顿叹气道，“也许我去向他道歉然后买几瓶Sam Adams，我就可以让他——”  
“行啊，搞定这个。”杰斐逊边说边站起来，“我要回蒙蒂赛洛。”  
汉密尔顿在试图投入工作前设法坚持了48小时。他先去试了试主办公大楼，希望这几天的清净能让华盛顿改变主意。但是，哎呀，他发现穆里根在门口微笑着等待着，当汉密尔顿问他在那儿干什么时，他尝试告诉汉密尔顿华盛顿雇佣他做保安有多么酷。一个裁缝变成了一个间谍，现在又是保安。但是他对这份工作很认真，所以他把汉密尔顿扔出去，让他屁股着地地摔在地上。所以这是第一次打击，亚历克斯这么猜。  
他用了另一天让自己冷静下来，即便他依旧在黎明前醒来，他的神经渴望着交谈、写作或计划。然而他并没有屈从于自己对于政治的软肋，而是掸掉旧跑步机上的灰尘并站了上去，试图通过这种方式释放一点能量。当然，他跑到一半时就觉得无聊了，因为跑步并没有像他想的那样占据他的大脑。所以在剩下的20分钟里他匆匆跑完了步，同时在跑步机上磕磕巴巴地发着短信。  
在法国的拉法叶告诉他这可能是最好的结果。没有一点乐趣和自发性的生活会是什么样的？他应该抓住这个机会并且一头扎入这种生活。在城市的另一端的劳伦斯告诉他这简直是一派胡言，他应该起来反抗，坚持到底，别被他们打倒。而杰斐逊，好嘛，他只收到了杰斐逊的三条信息。  
第一条：你个小混蛋，你把我吵醒了。  
第二条：别给我发短信，我正在开车。  
第三条：他妈的，好吧，我到了那儿再给你发短信，你个混蛋。  
这些都对汉密尔顿的生活没有任何帮助。  
于是他深深地叹了口气。他关了跑步机，在洗澡时把手机也带去了浴室，而后吃了一顿乱七八糟的鸡蛋和吐司组成的早餐。在他剩下的上午时间里，他先阅读了一会儿，之后写出了两篇他认为是垃圾的文章，把它们保存在电脑的不同位置并打印下来，准备在这些乱七八糟的事过去后交给办公室。  
下午，他写完文章之后出去散步，数着他发现在路上飞来飞去的每一只鸽子。当他回来的时候，他试着放松。他试着看电视，但是看电视让他感到无聊，试着再次阅读，但是不能集中注意力，试着打个盹，试着做纵横字谜——操，甚至试着手淫，这对他的身体有帮助，但对他的大脑没有帮助。但最终，在十多个小时的极度无聊之后，他的电话响了。  
他们在经过了发送了五分钟的像是“你现在并没有像在工作中一样使用语言攻击我而是发送着这样一些奇怪的短信”的尴尬的废话后，两个人都生气了。汉密尔顿没法子确定到底是杰斐逊因为汉密尔顿从不关心农民而生气，或是汉密尔顿因为城市银行未来可能的走向而感到气恼。但是不管怎么样，他们在争执着。汉密尔顿如此用力地打着字以至于他觉得自己可能要在谈话结束后去买一部新手机，但他才他妈的不管呢，这又刺激又令人兴奋，每次他认为他把杰斐逊逼到墙角时，杰斐逊就会抛出一个新的完全合乎逻辑的观点，并反击回去。他们就这样一轮一轮又一轮地辩论下去，直到杰斐逊发来：“狗杂种，你真笨，我现在都没办法在你边上亲自告诉你，但是明天我会好好告诉你你到底为什么这么笨。以及如果你没有注意到的话，现在已经是该死的凌晨3点了。”  
而实际上——汉密尔顿并没有感受到时间的流逝，他本应该吃饭，本应该休息，为明天做准备，思考他的文章……所有这些都在与杰斐逊的谈话中消失了，但杰斐逊是对的，现在已经3点了，这意味着弄清楚他的全部观点已经太迟了。  
祝你能怀着因良心知道你犯了错而产生的内疚入睡。汉密尔顿发送了这条信息，关闭了手机，一头扑到床上，把脸砸进枕头里。  
早上，汉密尔顿在一个合理的时间起床并换上一件比较正式的衣服，踏着沉重的脚步来到办公室又尝试着能否成功，没有。然后他去市中心，试图挤进一些他知道华盛顿没有参与的国会会议，但也无济于事。他甚至打电话给亚当斯，请求他做点什么，但亚当斯只是提醒他，“狗娘养的不会帮助混蛋”，然后挂断了电话。  
这种情况持续了好几天，直到一个星期后，汉密尔顿终于放弃了希望，承认华盛顿对他关闭了所有的大门。他将不得不屈服于那些不对于他来说值得羡慕的事情，他将不得不真正地放松，这使他比任何时候的过度工作都更加紧张。  
他写作，这有助于帮他平缓一两天的神经。直到他明白没有人可以与他讨论这些他写出来的文章。于是他开始用snapchat与杰斐逊聊天，只是为了看着杰斐逊打出来的字从他手机的屏幕底端一句一句跳出来（因为他们又开始用skype聊天了，并且汉密尔顿对该死的对话长度感到有些尴尬）。  
杰斐逊攻击他，汉密尔顿反驳回去。杰斐逊复制粘贴了汉密尔顿的文字并该死地修改了它们，汉密尔顿对他的改动感到十分不满并因此尖叫起来（但他悄悄地接受了一些并把它们加入自己最终稿里）。  
他每天都呆在自己的公寓里，给杰斐逊发信息。  
意识到这一点，他皱起了眉头，但他不知道为什么。这种行为和他们在办公室里所做的没有什么不同，只不过杰斐逊听不到汉密尔顿讨厌承认自己喜欢时的那种鼻音，而只是屏幕上的文字。也许只是——单词在它们之间流动，很容易记住。也许是因为他们创造了一种汉密尔顿不习惯的亲密关系，一种让人怀疑是友谊的东西，在这种奇怪的感觉消失之前，会让他的胃紧张地翻转几秒钟。  
他告诉自己，问题一定出在他看不见杰斐逊，听不到他阴险的语调，感觉不到他眼睛里炽热的判断，以及那露出混蛋的笑容，不要和这个家伙做朋友。屏幕上的文字不知怎的把这一切都掩盖了下来，慢慢地把它化为乌有，汉密尔顿又一次渴望着激情。政治的激情，发表自己观点的激情，与杰斐逊争论的激情——是的，总是争论。  
所以当杰弗逊吃完午饭回来时，汉密尔顿做了一些他们从没有做过的事情。他点击视频聊天按钮，一边听着它响着铃声一边盯着它。杰斐逊花了很长时间才接受了通话，汉密尔顿皱了皱眉头，因为直到这一刻，他都还没有想到杰斐逊有可能会拒绝这个电话，但是影像出现了，有点模糊，但大部分都很清晰。汉密尔顿眨眨眼，不知道自己在期待什么，但不是这个。汉密尔顿的大脑告诉他，杰斐逊穿的是休闲装。他一个人在家。但这仍然无法阻止这样一个事实:汉密尔顿从未见过他穿着不那么修身、不那么正式的衣服，仿佛他裤子的剪裁必须保持完美的线条，他衬衫的下摆是一种控制的象征。  
但现在，他穿着一件衬衫，袖子卷起，一只脚支在椅子上，这样汉密尔顿就能看到他的膝盖了。他的脸，天哪，汉密尔顿甚至没有想到——他戴着眼镜。戴眼镜，汉密尔顿从来没见过。他的头发虽然仍然很有节制，但也不像通常那样被精心控制得乱糟糟的。“他妈的有事吗？”托马斯问道，汉密尔顿咬着舌头，他的脑细胞散落在地上。托马斯。他认为他现在是托马斯，而不是杰斐逊。因为在他面前的这个人戴着眼镜，穿着牛仔裤，手上的酒不是装在酒杯里的，而是装在一个该死的普通马克杯里，就像一个正常人，他不是杰斐逊。怎么会是国务卿杰斐逊先生呢?不可能的。汉密尔顿差点被自己的口水呛到。  
“呃，我觉得如果我们进行视频对话的话，你也许能更好地理解我的观点。”  
托马斯哼了一声：“除非你把你头上那个毛球弄掉。”直到那时，亚历克斯才意识到自己衣衫不整——衬衫的领口可笑地敞开着，露出部分锁骨和肩膀。他的办公桌上散落着好时巧克力的包装纸和半瓶两升装的雪碧。以及，是的，他的头发在头顶盘成一个髻，这的确是一种糟糕的时尚品味，但这至少不让他该死的头发散落在他的脸上。  
“闭嘴。”他机智地反驳道。  
托马斯大笑了出来，实际上，他笑的非常开心，眼睛闪闪发光——亚历克斯确信那只是因为摄像机的缘故。“行吧，来啊。”他告诉汉密尔顿，“把你那篇该死的文章读出来，我已经迫不及待地想把你击败了。”  
亚历克斯做了个鬼脸，拿出他早上写的文章并开始读。在托马斯发出不能再粗鲁的嘘嘘声前，他只读了一句半。于是他们开始争吵，他们辩论，他们站起来互相攻击，汉密尔顿甚至一度关闭了通话，然后怒气冲冲地把他叫了回来，又对他大吼大叫。天色渐渐黑了，他们都累了，侮辱变成了喃喃的辱骂，他们互相温柔地道晚安。亚历克斯忽略了这种感觉有多奇怪。  
第11天，汉密尔顿在清晨的阳光下醒来。他躺在自己的床上，被他的舒适的毛绒毯子和枕头包围着，这些应该能给他带来舒适，但现在却不能。他伸手到桌上拿起正充电的手机，把它拔了出来。拉法叶已经说了好几个小时了——他似乎不明白时区有什么意义——劳伦斯也刚刚开始说话。就连穆里根也加入了他们。但即便如此，即使有舒适的床和朋友们的陪伴，亚历克斯还是觉得……孤独。  
拉法叶离他太远了，即使劳伦斯和穆里根在城里，他们也有自己的事情，忙于工作，忙于生活，无法给汉密尔顿他所需要的陪伴。当他抱怨自己太过无聊时，让他的朋友们放下他们的生活来取悦他不是很自私吗？他不愿意提出这样的请求。  
所以他没有回信息。只是躺在床上皱着眉头盯着他的手机屏幕，希望发生点什么——你今天早上有没有发现自己有点理智，删除了第37-40段?因为我们为独立而战，而不是把我们糟糕的政府体系变成一个更大、更糟糕的政府体系。  
汉密尔顿翻着白眼看着杰斐逊的文字，但在这时发生了一件有趣的事情。他笑了。他冰冷的床突然觉得暖和了。他不再孤单了。不无聊。杰斐逊总是这样，而且，这是他的对手，他的敌人，他的对头，所以如果他把杰斐逊打得屁滚尿流，那可就爽了。甚至可能对他有些什么好处。  
亚历克斯在床上用肘撑着站起来，低头盯着手机。他应该站起来，穿上一件衬衫，给他打视频电话。做个他妈的讨厌鬼，整天烦杰斐逊，直到他从自己这里学到一些财政知识。但是，亚历克斯突然想到一个完全不明智的想法，这个想法爆发了……还有什么东西能在烦死杰斐逊方面比Skype和发短信更好的呢?拉法叶说要抓住机会，不是吗?而机会是由你创造的。  
于是，汉密尔顿咧嘴一笑，笑得和外面的阳光一样灿烂。他跳下床，把电脑和一堆衣服扔进一个袋子里，背在肩上，跳下车，开车去蒙蒂塞洛。


	2. 麻烦精降临

蒙蒂塞洛并不是汉密尔顿个人所猜想的那样。当然，他猜他从来没有想过这里也许挺不错。既然它的主人是杰斐逊，所以想当然地，从各方面来看，它一定很可怕。但现在，他把车停在庄园前，沿着长长的路走到前门，发现所有的东西都透着生机的绿色，并因此惊呆了，所有的东西都摆放得天衣无缝地完美。他想知道杰斐逊是如何使自家保持这种状态的，直到他想起杰佛逊拥有数量多到荒谬的雇员。尽管他现在看不到这里有任何一个活人的痕迹。  
草坪被修剪得整整齐齐，台阶上甚至没有一丝灰尘，这使得房子与周围的乡村环境格格不入，弗吉尼亚的乡村总是比较淳朴彪悍。汉密尔顿感到很不舒服，此时弗吉尼亚在他的血液中沸腾，它竟然这样平静地欢迎着他的到来。  
好在他来这里不是为了亲吻脚下的南方泥土，他轻蔑地想。他调整一下肩膀上背包的带子，并大声地敲门——尽管门铃触手可及。汉密尔顿花了很长一段时间才听到从里面传来些声音。以防杰斐逊不愿作答，汉密尔顿又令人恼怒地狠狠在门上敲了一下。  
一分钟后，杰佛逊一脸怒容地把门推开，但他看到汉密尔顿的表情没有丝毫震惊。他问：“干啥?”汉密尔顿还没等杰斐逊插话就大声叫了起来：“见到我不感到惊讶吗?”  
“从窗户看到你的，你这个小混蛋，”杰弗逊做了个鬼脸说。“你在我家门口干什么?”  
汉密尔顿笑得合不拢嘴。“这种交流方式比Skype好，对吧?”  
“请告诉我你不是——”  
“这是个好地方!看起来有空房间。你的员工呢?算了，不管他们。我想有足够的地方让我住。”  
“——留下来，”杰斐逊呻吟道，但汉密尔顿只是摸索着走了进去，他环顾四周，发现这儿整洁得像尚未入住的Holiday Inn，而且老实说，这房子的装扮太过南方老农民气息了。  
“天哪，这里真安静，”汉密尔顿摇了摇头说。“你怎么受得了?”  
“汉密尔顿——”  
“哦，嘿，看那些!多漂亮的画。是谁画的?”  
“汉密尔顿——”  
“你有咖啡壶吗?上帝，我希望如此。否则，我就得去找——”  
“汉密尔顿。”  
“咋？”  
“你他妈到底来弗吉尼亚干什么？”  
汉密尔顿皱起眉头，坐到沙发上，把背包放在脚边。“无聊。”  
杰斐逊发出一声嘲笑。“无聊。所以你一路开到蒙蒂塞洛?”  
汉密尔顿耸了耸肩。“华盛顿不让我再进那栋楼去。我试着打给每一个人，他们都因为华盛顿的命令而对我冷淡得像野驴的屁股。再说，我们两个整天都在谈话。”他挥挥手说，“这样找你谈话只会让我更容易证明我所有客观正确的观点。”  
杰斐逊翻了翻眼睛。“这么说你是个臭屁的小男孩，厌倦了他的旧玩具，来烦我给他买些新玩具?”  
“是的，”汉密尔顿飞快地说，“虽然我不是小男孩。但——可以吗？我们能谈谈公共信贷吗?”  
杰斐逊大声地叹了口气，一屁股坐在沙发的另一端，不带一点感情地说：“我想我真的恨你，亚历山大。”汉密尔顿便把这句话当作一个热烈欢迎。所以他打开笔记本电脑，以每分钟一英里的速度开始投身于自己感兴趣的问题，开始谈论自己刚刚完成的一篇文章的复杂性中。杰斐逊站在那里听了一会，走进隔壁房间拿了两个装满了雪利酒的酒杯，汉密尔顿对此只是皱了皱鼻子。  
差不多也是这个时候，汉密尔顿做事的节奏慢下来了一些，尽管他还是叽叽呱呱地讲个不停，但他开始注意杰斐逊了，在几分钟前他忙于自己的事，无暇顾及这个。但是，看哪，杰斐逊光着脚这个事实就使汉密尔顿不知如何应对自己脊梁上轻微的刺痛感。另一方面，他仍然穿着牛仔裤，戴着眼镜，但没有穿格子衬衫，而是一件扣子扣得紧紧的衣服，有着和他手上的雪利酒一样白的颜色。杰斐逊喝完两杯酒，看着汉密尔顿，汉密尔顿因此结巴了一下，并发现托马斯的眼睛在蒙蒂赛洛的灯光下比在国会的公务性的灯光下更为迷人。  
“继续。”托马斯告诉他。“不要因我的沉默而自满。我只是对你文章中的堕落程度感到震惊。但这就像一场火车失事。我就是无法脱身。”他做了个手势示意汉密尔顿，于是汉密尔顿有点紧张地继续他的独白。只有一点紧张，他发誓。  
托马斯拿起自己的酒杯，坐回了沙发中，他正干着最可恶的事情。他仰面把自己的身体倚靠在扶手上，抬起两条腿，专心地注视着汉密尔顿。正因为他的注视，对汉密尔顿来说，这比杰斐逊曾对他的政治观点发表的任何观点或是任何讥笑都更令汉密尔顿动摇，他的声音颤抖着，让他正在笔记本电脑上打字的手常常按错键，使他不得不常常停下皱着眉纠正它们。也许蒙蒂赛洛是个坏主意。  
“别再盯着我看了。”  
杰斐逊咕哝了一声：“我一定得让你把那句话从最终版本里删掉。”  
汉密尔顿皱起眉头，歪了歪头，这样他们就能对视了：“你打断了我的注意。”  
“我一直都看着你啊。”杰斐逊喝着雪利酒，微笑着对他说。  
“嗯，你的房子让人感觉挺不爽的，而在里面的你更让人不爽。”  
“那你还来干啥？”  
“也许你能和我一块回去，如果我们两个一起去试着说服华盛顿……”  
杰斐逊摇摇头：“不。最开始我并不想回家来，但现在我发现我需要这个——蒙蒂赛洛这么安静，我在此找到了休养。”  
汉密尔顿皱皱眉头：“我不喜欢休养。”  
“显而易见。”杰斐逊咯咯地笑，他把一只脚踩到木地板上，同时身子前倾，进入了汉密尔顿的私人空间。“听着……我回到蒙蒂赛洛是为了逃离政治，但现在你发现政治是你不可获缺的一部分，对不对？你这几天总是打爆我的电话，但是我得承认，我们的那些谈话……”杰斐逊耸耸肩，“它们挺不错的。充满智慧。我喜欢明智的谈话，尽管我在和一堵砖墙进行这种谈话。所以……如果你想留下那请便，但你有时候得离我远一点。我让我的员工们回家去只是为了让我从人群中退出歇口气。所以，不管你在想什么，你都有资格留下来。所以，亚历山大，你能做到留下来当个乖宝宝吗？还是你要回纽约继续用skype聊天？”  
有那么一瞬间，汉密尔顿沉浸在杰斐逊那温柔的棕色眼睛里，沉浸在他头发的卷曲形状中，他的嘴唇的形状，空气中弥漫着雪利酒的味道。汉密尔顿不应该留下来。但他想留下来。他慢慢地合上电脑，非常巧妙地把手放在电脑下面杰斐逊看不见的地方。“留下来，”他孩子气地说，尽管他知道自己根本不可能成为一个“乖宝宝”。  
杰斐逊……好吧，杰斐逊对他轻轻地腼腆地笑了笑，“好得很！”他举起酒杯，把剩下的酒一饮而尽，“我要去自己的房间了，你自己找点事做吧。”他轻盈地从沙发上起身离开了——上帝啊，他站起来时，屁股离亚历山大的脸太近了一点。杰斐逊把汉密尔顿丢在客厅里，让他寻思着他们两个到底达成了一项什么样的协议。


	3. 夜幕降临

汉密尔顿咬紧了牙关，控制住自己想对杰斐逊这坨屎产生一些“永远爱你”的想法的欲望，并在当天晚上剩下的时间里近乎疯狂地敲打着他的最新作品。而他的注意力实际上只被打断了三次，第一次是他听见房子的后方传来一阵轻柔的小提琴声，并意识到了这声音并不是发自某个音质极高的音响或是iPod，但是是杰斐逊本人。第二次，杰斐逊走进了客厅，手里端着一盘mac&cheese，锐滋巧克力，还有一大杯雪碧。第三次，劳伦斯给他发短信，问他能不能去当地的酒吧喝一杯，汉密尔顿不禁畏缩了一下。  
办不到。他立刻回复道。  
劳伦斯：神马？！？但是你最喜欢“宪法角”了！别跟我说你想去别的地方。  
汉密尔顿：什么酒吧都去不了。  
劳伦斯：神马？！？  
汉密尔顿：纽约的酒吧都不行。  
劳伦斯：你想去新泽西的酒吧？  
汉密尔顿：我不在纽约。  
劳伦斯：那你他妈的在哪里  
汉密尔顿：弗州。  
劳伦斯：你为什么在弗州？  
汉密尔顿：无聊。  
劳伦斯：所以你他妈的去了你能想到了最无聊的州？你他妈的去了弗吉尼亚的什么鬼地方寻乐子？  
汉密尔顿：蒙蒂塞洛。  
劳伦斯：……  
劳伦斯：……  
劳伦斯：……  
劳伦斯：亚历克斯，这是你有过的最糟糕的主意了，尽管你也有过很多很糟的主意，但因为我尚存理智，所以我不管你了。晚安，操他妈的的蒙蒂切洛，告诉TJ我给他亲亲！！！  
汉密尔顿翻了个白眼，放下手机，伸了个大大的懒腰，拉直自己的颈椎，舒展自己因久坐而痉挛的肌肉。他瞟了一眼自己的电脑，光标在屏幕上只写了一半的句子后面闪烁着：“此外，如果国家需要……”他皱了皱眉，因为他发现自己的灵感似乎消失了，但他仍旧准备放下胳膊继续他的写作，但在此时他听见了门口传来一阵粗重的呼吸声。  
汉密尔顿转过头去，看见杰斐逊僵在门口，此时他仍保持着伸懒腰的姿势，挺直的背部在衬衫下摆露出了一些——或许更多的皮肤。他盘腿坐在沙发上，腿上放着笔记本电脑，在茶几上有一个脏脏的曾装过mac&cheese的盘子，还有一杯只剩下一口的雪碧，锐滋巧克力已经没有了，这感觉非常舒服，但是也让他莫名其妙地脸红，他转过头，把自己蜷缩起来，放下手臂，很轻地说：“嘿。”  
“嘿。”杰斐逊回答道。他走进了房间，清了清嗓子：“我累了，所以我要去睡觉了，我觉得我得告诉你睡觉的地方在哪里。”  
汉密尔顿眨了眨眼并看了眼表：十一点？真他妈早。但他确实发现自己在诸如第17篇文章第10-13段的详细论述之类的东西中感到十分困倦。于是他叹了口气，把笔记本电脑合上，喃喃地说：“我都可以。”他拿起自己的背包并把电脑夹在胳膊底下。  
在杰斐逊发出大张旗鼓的咳嗽声前，他迈出了三步。杰斐逊对着他发出一声讥笑。  
“怎么？”汉密尔顿迅速地问。杰斐逊朝汉密尔顿留在沙发上的一片狼藉挥了挥手。  
“这里可不是你邋里邋遢的公寓，你不打算清理一下？”  
“这是你拿过来的，拿过来的人要负责清理它们。”汉密尔顿扬起眉毛，转身就走，但他立刻意识到自己不知道要去哪里。“烦人精。”杰斐逊咕哝着，抓起盘子，包装纸和杯子，好像它们冒犯了他似的，把这些东西送到厨房去了，接着回来把汉密尔顿带走。  
汉密尔顿根本没有花时间去探索这所房子。他认为他写完这篇文章后他就会有足够的时间。他完全不清楚房子的布局，因此他牢牢地跟着杰斐逊，他发现房子里的房间都是一样的，都用弗州老农民式的古典乡村风格装饰着。汉密尔顿走进了他的房间，皱了皱鼻子，这房间有一张床，甚至还有一张桌子，但它也他妈的有法兰绒毯子，让他觉得自己不小心走进了一家符合农民时尚品味的家具店。“真的吗?“他抱怨着，但杰斐逊只是笑得合不拢嘴。“这是离我住的最远的房间，所以这很完美。”汉密尔顿翻了翻白眼。“什么，你怕我吗?”  
“不，”杰斐逊笑着说。“是因为你他妈的真烦人，所以我不想因为你打扰了我舒适的夜晚。晚安，汉密尔顿。”  
他甩了甩头发——这是汉密尔顿最讨厌的。他再次认为杰斐逊真是个混蛋，但他仍旧把背包放在了床上，关上了门，然后脱下衣服，换上了更舒服的休闲裤和一件旧衬衫。他散开头发，把电脑扔到床边的桌子上，脱下袜子，皱着眉头看着脚下的木地板而不是家里的地毯。  
他扑到床上，把脸砸进了枕头，枕头很软，但他身下的法兰绒毯子对他来说太热了，他做了个鬼脸。狗屎似的乡村审美，他自言自语地呻吟着，然后滚到一边去，展开毯子，在它和床单之间安顿下来。我靠，这么热。他打了几个滚，皱起了眉头，低头看了看床单，我靠，那也是法兰绒的。  
他呻吟了一声，掀开毯子，侧过身去，把胳膊放在枕头下，挪到了一个舒服些的地方。在这块，也许可以。他试图入睡。但他发现，即使他的头脑疲惫，即使他的身体准备好了对睡意屈服，他就是不能睡着。他不舒服，而且不仅如此，还有别的原因……  
太安静了。他皱起眉头。很安静。尽管他也喜欢安静。他把注意力集中在听觉上，试图从外界获取一些信息。当然，这里没有汽车，没有霓虹灯，没有街上的笑声。但是附近也没有水声，没有风吹进来，甚至连一只该死的猫头鹰都没有——难道弗吉尼亚没有猫头鹰吗?那些该死的噪音哪里去了?安静让他发痒。这可能就是为什么他只在床上躺了15分钟，然后站起来，光着脚在房子里走来走去，直到他找到杰斐逊的卧室，走进敞开的门（敞开的门是个邀请，对吧?）杰斐逊站在床边，正在捋头发。他的表情僵住了，眉毛抬得老高，汉密尔顿不知道那对眉毛会不会从他的脸上掉下来。  
“呃……有什么我可以帮到你的吗？”  
“我很无聊。”  
杰斐逊叹了口气，把头发整理好。他放下手，汉密尔顿看到他在灯光下，他有一种挥之不去的感觉——杰弗逊看起来像某个人，但他不能说明是谁。他在心里耸耸肩。  
杰斐逊转身回到他旁边的桌子上，他的眼镜收起来了里，他正在给某人发短信，这给了汉密尔顿从门口溜进来的机会。他穿着海军蓝的运动短裤，腰中央挂着一条橙色的腰带，当睡衣穿的白色的背心显得有点紧。汉密尔顿咽了口口水，他不知道为什么。  
“我没有义务招待你，”杰斐逊说着，倒在自己的床上，把被子盖上。“我想我已经说过了。  
汉密尔顿气呼呼地走了过去，在他旁边的床垫上坐了下来，没有理会杰斐逊那有失尊严的尖叫。“但现在是十一点。我们三点才睡觉。”  
“我要到三点才能睡觉，因为你要到四点才会闭嘴。”杰斐逊嘟囔着，把毯子拉得更高，所以唯一突出来的就是他的眼睛和后脑勺上的发髻。“走开，”他说，把被子捂得严严实实。  
“但是——”  
“少啰嗦。”  
“但是——”  
“没有但是。”  
“你听起来像华盛顿。”  
“他是个好人。现在你该走开了。”汉密尔顿气呼呼地躺倒在床上了回去。杰斐逊吓得跳起来，他们互相接触了一瞬间——即使中间隔着被子被子。  
“但我无聊。”  
“那就去写作吧。”  
“我的手指疼。”  
“哦，”杰斐逊哀嚎道，“你这个可怜的孩子。要我亲吻它们吗?现在闭嘴，走开。”  
“但是我很无聊。我不能写作。”  
“去读书。”  
“我的眼睛很痛。”  
“你唱歌吧。”  
“我的声音沙哑。”  
“哦，我的上帝，”杰斐逊呻吟着，掀开被子。“我希望我现在就有一把刀。我渴望它就像我从来没有希望过什么。”他站起来，指着门。“滚蛋！”汉密尔顿嘟囔着站了起来，拖着脚走到门口，回头看了看杰斐逊，发现他还处在怒发冲冠的状态下，尽管他国务卿的形象被橙色的四角裤和他眯着眼睛的事实损毁了一点。汉密尔顿停在门口，把脸靠在门框上。  
“这里太安静了。它不像城市。”  
“那就放点音乐吧。”  
“可我要睡觉，那只会让我兴奋。”  
“听白噪音。”汉密尔顿皱起了鼻子。“它们听起来总是那么电子合成似的。”杰斐逊放下他的双臂，拍了拍他的手。“我给你拿把扇子来。”  
“那我会感觉冷了……”  
杰斐逊举起双手，把它们放在头发上，似乎忘记了他已经把头发整理好了。他沮丧地咆哮着。“很好。很好。”他跺着脚走过去，抓起他的眼镜，重新戴上，开始喃喃自语。“该死的亚历山大该死的汉密尔顿像个小混蛋一样出现在我的门口他睡不着觉因为他还是个蹒跚学步的孩子到处哭喊妈妈我不想要这个。他的妈妈也没有看着我说‘哦，托马斯!你真是个好保姆!’小家伙，快走!亚历克斯!滚蛋!”杰斐逊抓住他的肩膀，把他推到走廊上，亚历山大跌跌撞撞地回到他的卧室，杰斐逊跟在后面。他们进去了，在汉密尔顿再次开始抱怨之前，杰斐逊把他扔到床上。  
“你们为什么用法兰绒床单?谁会用法兰绒床单?这些东西太热了。”  
“也许，”杰弗逊咆哮道，“我可以给你买个风扇来改善一下。”  
汉密尔顿看着他，好像杰斐逊很愚蠢。“嗯，如果没有它们，我在被子里会觉得太热，但有了风扇，又会太冷。这可能是最糟糕的情况了。”  
“操你妈的，”杰斐逊呻吟着离开，一秒钟后（怎么做到的？）拿着非法兰绒床单回来了。汉密尔顿拿过它们，把床铺好，杰斐逊走开了，一秒钟后有拿着一本书回来。  
“把你的屁股放到床上，”他对汉密尔顿说。汉密尔顿又把胳膊伸到枕头下，躺下来，转过身来面对着坐在床对面的椅子上的杰斐逊。杰斐逊瞪着他。“如果你说出一个字关于我为你做了这件事，我将会狠狠地宰了你。我将召集一群人，所有该死的南方民主共和党人会扑上来抓住你，而我就会在你该死的鼻子上捅一刀。你明白我的意思吗，亚历山大?”  
亚历山大的好奇心占了上风，点了点头，等着看杰斐逊会怎么做。杰斐逊沉重地叹了口气，打开他的书，开始读。  
“在有关人类事务的发展过程中……”  
“你他妈的是在给我念《独立宣言》吗?”  
“是的，”杰弗逊厉声说。“如果我必须给孩子讲一个催眠曲故事，那还不如讲个好故事。我听说这本书的作者非常棒。”  
汉密尔顿皱眉。“我听说作者是个穿着运动短裤睡觉的混蛋。”  
“我听说作者要踢你的屁股。现在闭嘴，听我念书。然后去睡觉。”杰斐逊抱怨着，但他清了清嗓子，又重新开始。  
“在有关人类事务的发展过程中，当一个民族必须解除其和另一个与之有关的民族之间的政治联系，并在世界各国之间，接受自然法则和自然界的造物主的旨意赋予的独立和平等的地位时，出于对人类舆论的尊重，必须把他们不得不独立的原因予以宣布。”汉密尔顿很难保持清醒,尽管他努力拒绝给杰斐逊以成功哄他入睡的满足。但不管怎样，睡意还是来临了。  
不知怎的，杰斐逊的声音开始从咄咄逼人到柔和，而权利、审慎、法律、正义等字眼不知怎的变成了拂过的微风，轻拂着汉密尔顿的皮肤，轻拂着他的肌肉，轻拂着他的脸庞，轻拂着他的意志，轻拂着他的双眼。  
“我们坚决信赖上帝的庇佑，”托马斯的声音像蒙蒂塞洛的绿色草坪一样轻巧，“以我们的生命、我们的财产和我们神圣的名誉，彼此宣誓。”沉默渐渐渗了进来，但在那一刻，汉密尔顿早已被淹没了。当杰斐逊向他俯下身来的时候，他只在椅子缓慢的吱嘎声和凉风拂过的沙沙声中微微动了动，这是睡着之前听到的最后一句话:“晚安，亚历克斯。”


End file.
